Nutella Sandwich (Oneshot)
by BatheMeInSprinkles
Summary: Gajeel makes himself some Nutella sandwiches, but doesn't want to share! How's Levy going to get what she wants? Brains? Brawn? A mix of the two? (Gajevy)


**(a/n:) ****just wanted to say that I deeply, bowing my head in complete guilt, soooo sorry that I have not updated my Bike Boy/ Bus Girl story. It's not that I've given up, or forgotten. Life snuck up on me and go the better of me and I was kind of out of sorts for the last couple of weeks. My friends are all supporting me during this time, and having people waiting on my story is actually what got me back up on my feet to kind of tell the other person, "hey, you don't scare me! I'm still kicking!" so thank you. Special shout out to not only my dearest Guest who kept telling me "MORE PLEASE MORE" and Ryleeunicorn for giving me warm comments on my chapters but also my dearest friend NaLu-x-Buckets, who kept me company while I wailed out my sorrows *hug hug***

**Here's my first shot at Gajevy! Tumblr is kinda telling me it could sorta maybe might become canon anytime now? No? Well, here's my oneshot, hope you all like it while I warm up for the upcoming chapters of Bike Boy and Bus Girl :D**

**(P.S.: All characters of Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima sensei, and Nutella belongs to the people who own Nutella, and any characters or actions similar to others are in no way intentional and completely coincidental.)**

* * *

The t.v. blared in the background, and Levy squints her eyes harder, trying to block out the noise and finish her teaching plans.

A loud clatter in her kitchen, however, makes her sigh, and she takes off her glasses off to rub her forehead.

"Gajeel?_ What_ are you doing?" she asks, and grimaces when she hears another clatter, this time followed with some very….colorful words.

"Tch. Can't find the Nutella, dammit. I'm hungry. Where'd you-, oh, never mind. Found it!" He peers around the corner, grinning from ear to ear. He holds the jar triumphantly over his head and smacks his lips loudly.

Levy laughs. "Who knew you were so cute when you're hungry?" But then she blushes and looks into the kitchen, where Gajeel seems to be engrossed in toasting his bread, completely oblivious to what she said.

His tongue juts out of his mouth as he spreads the nutella onto his toasted bread. The longer Levy stares, the louder her stomach seems to growl. She smacks her lips, and finally pulls in enough courage to say, "Can you make me one? Pleeeease?" and widens her eyes and pouts her lower lip when Gajeel looks up. His lips twitch, but then he clears his throat and shakes his head wickedly. "Gihi. You want one, yer gonna have ta make one yerself, Shrimp."

She sighs loudly, and out of the corner of her eye, she can see his shoulders stiffen. If there's one weakness that Gajeel has, it's when Levy is not happy.

_'I've got him now,'_ she thinks to herself.

The couch then groans underneath his weight, and he tries to speak around the sandwich currently residing in his mouth. Levy rolls her eyes, irritated that he didn't give in. She grabs the remote and quickly flips through channels until she goes back when she hears the theme song to "Friends." He sighs loudly, but watches without further complaint.

Levy goes back to her plans, while Gajeel resigns himself to watching the people onscreen flirt with each other, and he squirms uncomfortably. The scratches from her pencil begin to grow slower, and the length in between grows longer as she becomes wrapped up in the episode.

Gajeel can't help it. He's captivated by her expressions, and the way she tilts her head back when she laughs wholeheartedly.

Well, until she turns to see him still staring at her. And not the t.v.

His face burns immediately, but his pride won't let him look away.

Her face grows slightly pink, but not as red as it used to those first few weeks they had started going out. Levy is the first to break away, determination blazing in her eyes, until they light up, focusing undoubtedly on some idea.

Gajeel goes back to watching the screen, munching on the rest of his sandwich. He then licked off the nutella from between his fingers, until he feels Levy snuggle up against his side. He stiffens for a bit, but presses her closer as they both go back to focusing their attention to the budding romance between Joey and Rachel.

Suddenly, Levy sits up on her knees and grabs Gajeel, pushing her hands into his hair and trapping him with her gaze. Without any explanation, she forces her lips upon his, and he pulls her closer, until she's sitting on his lap. Their kisses quickly turn open-mouthed, and Gajeel groans as her tongue passionately traces his lower lip, attacking his mouth in the most alluring way.

Just as he's ready to lift her up so they can finally ease into another aspect of their relationship, Levy pushes herself off his lap and resumes her task at finishing plans.

Gajeel turns, dumbfounded and speechless at her sudden lack of interest.

"Levy?"

"Hmm?" She innocently asks, scribbling away on her notepad.

"What was that?"

She looks up at him and her innocent smile gives way to a grin. He stares at her, waiting for some sort of explanation as to why she won't stop grinning.

She sucks on her lower lip, and then laughs out loud. "You had some nutella hanging from your lip, and I just wanted to clean it off of you. Sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, honey."

Gajeel glares at her, hot and bothered that it wasn't going like he expected. But her laughter melts away any residing anger and he softens slightly.

He stands up without another word, and walks back into the kitchen, this time leaving Levy speechless and confused.

Levy grins when she sees him holding the Nutella jar in one hand, and blushes when he comes over to her and spreads it on both her lips.

"Now it's my turn."

* * *

**(A/N:) Well guys, this was my first time writing about Gajevy! Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you liked, and suggestions for anything that I should do for any future oneshots! It was short, but I thought of it while making a nutella sandwich a couple weeks ago, and it stuck. But I wanted to try and expand my horizons by writing about another couple that wasn't Nalu. LOL :) Hope you guys still wanna wait around for my next chapters of Bike Boy and Bus Girl! Miss you all, hope you have a great rest of the day! Much love! **

**Signed,**

***BatheMeInSprinkles***


End file.
